Harley Quinn (DC Animated Universe)
Origin ' Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel was once a psychiatrist who was chosen to spend a semester interning at Arkham Asylum. Upon meeting the senior doctor at Gotham, Dr. Leland she warned Harleen to be careful around the inmates. She was drawn to the inmates extreme personalities and especially the Joker. She arranged regular therapy sesions with him and during this time Joker was able to manipulate Quinzel by making her feel sympathy for him. One of the many lies Joker told her was that his father would beat him. Arter the Joker's last escape and re-capture by Batman, Quinzel adopted the persona of Harley Quinn and broke the Joker out of Arkham Asylum. '''Batman : The Animated Series Joker's Favor '''Harley Quinn is introduced as a henchwoman working for the Joker. Upon learning that Commissioner Gordon is having a testimonial dinner Joker asks Charlie Collins for help. When Charlie arrives in Gotham Harley is there to meet him and take him to the Joker. They plan to deliver a cake to the testimonial and place a bomb inside the room. Harley does this while dressed as a police officer. When Batman arrives Harley grabs a knife to try and stab Batman, but the Dark Knight captures her and hand cuffs her. '''The Laughing Fish '''Harley helps the Joker get revenge on the people that would not put his Joker Fish in the market. In the end she is captured by Batman and is sad because she thinks the Joker died. '''Almost Got 'Im '''After capturing Catwoman, Harley Quinn awaits orders from Joker to turn her in to cat food. In the end Batman saves Catwoman and beats Harley Quinn. ' The Man Who Killed Batman '''After Sidney "Sid The Squid" Debris supposedly killed Batman he met Joker and Harley Quinn. To make sure Batman was really dead they pulled a job and when Batman didn't show up this made the Joker sad. At the funeral they held for him Harley played taps on a kazoo and cried over Batman's death. The Joker then throws Sid in a chemicle vat and he, his men and Harley get lunch. '''Harley And Ivy '''After breaking ties with the Joker, Harley attempts to start her own life of crime. During a robbery she meets Poison Ivy and the two of them team up. Together the two of them start a crime wave in Gotham City. When Joker discovers this he tracks them down and tries to take what they have stolen. Batman also tracks them down. During their battle Harley and Ivy drive away but are arrested by Renee Montoya. '''Trial '''When Batman is captured at Arkham the villians hold a trial for Batman. Harley Quinn is on the jury. When asked what Batman's punishment should be Quinn says "shoot I'm." Later the police arrive and Harley and all the other villians are put back in their cells. '''Harleyquinade '''Upon learning that Joker has stolen a giant bomb Batman asks for Harley's help to track him down. She helps him and their search eventually leads to Joker. Harley is about to leave with Joker then Batman tells her its lucky she was there because Joker didn't give himself enough time to go by Arkham to get her. This makes Harley angery. Robin is able to defuse the bomb and Harley points a gun at Joker. When she shoots the gun a flag saying RAT TAT TAT comes out. At first Joker looks angery. Joker then says "baby your the greatest" and they embrace. The two are then sent back to Arkham. '''Harley's Holiday When Harley is given a clean bill of health she is released from Arkham Asylum. While in a store she buys a dress but the cashier forgets to take the security tab off. As she walks out the alarm sounds. The guard trys to tell her all they want to do is take off the tab. However Harley is afraid that she is going to be sent back to Arkham. she steals Bruce Wayne's car and Veronica Vreeland is in the back seat. this leads to Harley being pursued by Batman, a gangster named Boxy Bennett and U.S. General Vreeland who is Veronica's father. Batman tells Harley not to ruin her chance of freedom but the scared Harley attacks him. Batman then returns Harley to Arkham. Batman also gave her the dress the bought at the store saying that "he had a bad day once to." Harley then kisses Batman before returning to her cell. Lock-Up Harley Quinn was one of the several Arkham inmates that was physically abused by Arkham's head of security Lyle Bolton. Bruce Wayne suspected that this was going on and called a hearing with the Arkham Review Board. When Harley got on the stand she lied about being abused because Bolton threatened her. Later in the hearing Harley spoke up knowing that this would be her only chance. Her and the other criminals testimonies got Bolton fired. 'Superman : The Animated Series World's Finest Part 1, 2 & 3 '''Harley Quinn helps Joker steal the Laughing Dragon and even helps him steal Lex Luthor's Lexwing. In the end she and the Joker are stopped by Batman and Superman. Joker is presumed dead and Harley is sent back to Arkham. '''The New Batman Adventures Holiday Knights '''On December 22 Harley and Ivy broke into Wayne Manor and Ivy used her mind control spores on Bruce Wayne. They then forced Bruce to take them on a shopping spree using his money. when the spores effects wear off Bruce changes into Batman and goes after them. After a short fight Batman pushes over a giant Christmas tree and it lands on Harley and Ivy. The two criminals are then taken to Arkham. '''Joker's Millions '''When Joker inherits millions of dollars he decides to hire a new woman to be his Harley instead of buying Harley's way out of Arkham. Upon learning this Harley becomes furious and breaks out. When Joker is captured he sees harley who is dressed like a police officer and she beats him. '''Over The Edge '''Upon learning that Batman and Bruce Wayne are the same person Harley Quinn and other villians plan on sueing Bruce Wayne. This turns out to be Barbara Gordon's dream caused by Scarecrow's Fear Gas. '''Girls Night Out '''When Livewire escapes the police on when she gets to Gotham she meets Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn and teams up with them. With Batman out of town he trys calling Superman for help but gets Supergirl instead. Supergirl then flies to Gotham and meets Batgirl. When Quinn shots Supergirl with a boxing glove the glove bounces off of Supergirl and hits Quinn and it knocks her out. The three villians are arrested. '''Beware The Creeper '''When the Creeper starts catching criminals but uses Joker's gimicks Joker orders Harley Quinn to find him. When she finds him Creeper develops a crush on Harley. When she leads him to the Joker he tries to blow the Creeper up. However this does not stop him and he continues to chase Harley. When the Creeper corners her Harley hits him over the head and knocks him out. '''Mad Love '''When Joker kicks Harley out she remembers her origin and how she became crazy and fell in love with Joker. She believed Batman was the reason her and Joker could not live a happy life and planed to kill him. She tricked Batman into thinking he was going to release gass in to the city and when Batman showed up Harley druged him. When Batman woke up he was being lowered into a tank filled with piranha. He tricked her into calling the Joker and when he showed up Joker pushed Harley out a window. In Arkham, Harley started to see the Joker for who he really was. Harley then looked to her side and saw a flower form Joker and she forgave him. ' Static Shock Hard As Nails 'When Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn meet a young and confused Bang Baby (mutant) named Nails they trick her into joining them. Batman then comes to Dakota and teams up with Static to track them down. In the end Static convinces Nails into not becoming a criminal and Ivy and arley are arrested. '''Gotham Girls The Vault '''Poison Ivy controls a giant vine to help her open a bank vault and Harley is her look out. As Ivy cracks the vault they are swarmed by the police and arrested. '''Trick or Trick? Part 1 & 2 ' Harley Quinn is bored and Ivy gives her a blow up Joker doll to cheer her up. 'More Than One Way '''Poison Ivy is about to steal a rare miniature painting then Harley Quinn and Catwoman show up wanting to steal the painting to. The three of them play rock paper scissors to decide who gets to steal the painting. Once the painting is stolen the three villians foght over it. Batgirl then shows up and stops them. '''Pave Paradise ' Harley Quinn helps Poison Ivy break into the mayors mansion and Harley keeps watch. 'The Three Babes '''While in prison Harley Quinn gets bored so Poison Ivy tells her the story of the Three Babes which is a parody of Goldie Locks and the The Bears. In the story the three bears are replace with Poison Ivy, Catwoman and Harley Quinn and Batgirl takes the place of Goldie Locks. '''The Gardener's Apprentice '''As Poison Ivy leaves the house she tells Harley Quinn not to touch her mimmitta plant. However she does and her DND gets on the plant and causes it to make several Harley Quinn plant clones. Harley chases them through Gotham and rounds them up. When Ivy gets home she sees Harley and the Harley plants sitting on the couch. Ivy then walks in and sees them. Poison Ivy then declares that she doesn't want to know and walks away. '''Lady-X '''When a new criminal called Lady-X appears in Gotham she copies crimes commited by Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and Catwoman. The three of them then decide Lady-X must be stopped. The three criminals track Lady-X to Tower Top Gym and Batgirl follows them. Working together Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Harley Quinn and Batgirl are able to defeat her. '''Miss Un-Congeniality '''Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Catowman and a hooded figure known only as Mystery enter the Miss Criminal Mastermind Beauty Pageant. As the final event each contestant is asked to open a safe in ten seconds or less. Harley Quinn attacks it with a hammer and fails. Come Mystery's turn, she suddenly ropes the other three contestants and the host, then reveals herself to be Batgirl, acting amazed and mugging for the camera when she is declared winner. '''Strategery '''After Harley Quinn is tricked by Batgirl, Poison Ivy decides to teach her how to play chess so she can learn to think ahead of her opponent. Ivy is then stunned when Harley beats her. Some time later Harley and Ivy are on a rooftop fighting Batgirl. Batgirl tells Harley to look behind her. Harley doesn't do it because she thinks its another trick. Just then Harley Quinn gets hit by a wrecking ball. '''Baby Boom '''Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn visit a wax museum hoping to steal the jewels of Princess Adjani. Ivy gives a pile of pollen to Harley and explains that it will cause whoever is exposed to it will turn into an infant. As Harley sniffs the polon she learns first hand as she is turned into a baby. Then while Ivy is distracted by the guards harley Quinn crawls away. While Ivy is looking for Harley she finds the jewles and takes them. Ivy then finds the baby Harley and drives away. '''Bat'ing Cleanup '''Barbara Gordon has a falsh back fighting Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and Catwoman as Batgirl. '''Catsitter '''Harley Quinn wants to buy a new TV so she asks Catwoman if she can cat sit and Catwoman agrees. The cats name is Bongo. Bongo gets out and Harley chases her all over Gotham. When Catwoman gets home she finds Harley and Bongo asleep on the sofa. '''Gotham Noir '''Harley Quinn pretends to be a detective and helps to find Catwoman's missing cat. '''Scout's Dis-Honor '''Harley Quinn formes the Harley Scouts and teaches these little girls about her twisted view on life. They are then confronted by Batgirl and a group of Mandy Scouts and Harley is arrested. ' I'm Badgirl 'Poison Ivy exposes Batgirl to a special red flower turning her into a criminal. The effects soon wear off and Batgirl arrests Harley and Ivy. '''Gotham In Pink '''Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn try to rob a building but are shocked when they find something in one of the lockers. '''Hear Me Roar '''Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn rob a vault. Batgirl tries to stop them but they get away. '''Gotham In Blue '''When Batgirl and Catwoman drop in on Harley Quinn she pulls out a teleportation device thinking its a gun. Harley fires it and all of Gotham's men who were traped in another dimension are released. ' A Cat in the Hand 'Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are chased by the police and are almost killed. However they are saved by Batgirl. The two of them are then arrested. '''Jailhouse Wreck '''Harley and Ivy's lives are put in ganger and Batgirl breaks them out of jail. '''Honor Among Thieves '''While at their hideout Poison Ivy sends Harley to get her a soda. Then one by one Ivy, Harley and Catwoman are captured. '''No, I'm Batgirl!!! '''Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Catwoman dressup as Batgirl so the real Batgirl can break into the GCPD. '''Cold Hands, Cold Heart '''Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Catwoman are arrested. '''Justice League Wild Cards Part 1 & 2 '''Harley Quinn helps Joker with his plan to blow up Las Vegas but with the help of Batman realizes that the Joker is cheating on her wwith Ten, a member of the Royal Flush Gang. Batman then tracks a furious Harley back to Joker and he captures both of them. '''Final Encounter With Batman and Batgirl ' Harley's final act was to help Joker capture and torture Robin (Tim Drake) into insanity then adopting him as their son J.J. While Batman pursued Joker, Harley fought with Batgirl in the ruins of Arkham. During the fight both women toppled into a deep pit. Batgilr managed to grap hold of a ledge, and tried to pull Harley up, but her sleve tore, and Harley seemingly fell to her death. '''Batman Beyond : Return of the Joker '''Harley however did survive. She reformed and possibly married an unknown man and either birthed a child or adopted. Her child then grew up and gave Harley grand children named Delia and Deirdre Dennis. The two of them took the name the Dee Dee Twins and joined Joker's new gang. After their arrest Harley paid their bail and said that they were disappointments. '''Special Notes '''Harley Quinn was created by Paul Dini for Batman : The Animated Series however she became so popular that she was adapted into the comics. Harley Quinn's nick names for the Joker were Mr. J and Puddin. Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:Superman : The Animated Series Category:The New Batman Adventures Category:Batman Beyond : Return of the Joker Category:Gotham Girls Category:Static Shock Category:Justice League